Poko
poko Poko left Big Chungles Late November, 2018. poko back now Poko is one of the many Admins on Big Chungles. is Known for being cool and epic, a good dancer, being one of the few Pikmin and Rayman fans on Instagram, and being prevalent in the community, founding PVPKU with Void, his very good buddy, and being involved in other groups such as the Chungle Cleanup Crew, First Wave Chat and others. Poko is responsible for most of the official Big Chungles Lore so if you like that or not, there's that info for you. Poko was an admin of Big Chungles from April to November 2018. Backstory (lorewise) Poko was born in the small rural town of Kauton during the reign of the Old Anti-Chungik Empire over the area. He grew up with very little socialization, gardening and peeing his days away. Poko also bred Croatian Breadbugs, a rare breed of Breadbugs that could speak, if in some weird made up language. Eventually the Old Anti-Chungik Empire fell and the village of Kauton was freed from anti-chungling rule. Young Poko had no idea what a Chungle even was. Poko's only friend growing up was some old squid named Void. One day, Void had disappeared without a trace, but then returned two days later. Poko didn't ask. Eventually, Poko was visited by a spectral figure. The spectral figure eventually turned out to be Void, and Poko was abducted into the Big Chungle Squad. New Admin Poko first introduced himself as the Pikmin admin, but soon started venturing into other funny business such as being destructive and taking care of a strange race of creatures called Sans on Sans Island. After wars broke out within the Chungle Kingdom, with both foreign invaders and Bad Chunglers attacking from all sides, Poko with his good buddy Void founded PVPKU, to spread peace in the community. Eventually PVPKU became one of the most epic clubs in the kingdom. And that brings us to today, where Poko has recently picked up dancing, and he's pretty good at it too. Poko has a wagon called the Pokowagon and he collects dog residue with it. :aa: Poko went missing on September 12th, 2018. He was kidnapped and brainwashed into hating chungling by Anti Chungles. Two, Void and 0.5 followed suit. Poko was brutally murdered on Sept. 23rd, 2018, by Anti Chungles. Except Admin Pee brought him back to life so yeah. Actually Poko was blown up/brainwashed again sorry. Actually Poko's soul was absorbed again by Anti and then double absorbed. actually he freed Poko is dead for good now. now he is head of state of the chungledom somehow Tribias -Poko's name comes from a show on CBC Kids he watched as a kid of the same name, and the currency of Pikmin 2. -Poko is the mastermind behind the DANCE series, with a third entry supposedly on the way. -Poko was the one who started the Admin Account trend among the admins. -Poko used to do livestreams of Tomodachi Life a lot but has stopped recently. -Poko's favourite games are Pikmin 2, Rayman Legends, Undertale and Splatoon 2. -Poko lives in New Brunswick, Canada and has a dumb accent. -Poko is really good friends with Admin Void and has known them longer than Chungles has existed. -Poko can't swim and hates being wet, but loves sailing, fishing and taking naps on the river. -Poko has no actual talents in real life. -Poko tastes like flavourless dough. -Poko has more Pikmin merch than you will ever have. -Poko likes putting grass in instagram user @sorella_brella's socks, mouth, hair, shirt, shoes, jorts and ears. -Poko mains Wario in Smash and the Undercover Brella in Splatoon 2. He is really bad at both games. POKO PLAYS SMASH WITH ITEMS ON BECAUSE HE IS A good pal -Poko is 30 pounds underweight and hates eating a lot. -Poko is bilingual and speaks French! -Poko is afraid of bugs, water, ice and icicles. -Poko looks like Rebecca Sugar -Poko really really likes socks ;) -Poko represents himself with the Magician from the Rayman UbiArt games. -Poko has a recurring nightmare about owls -Poko has famously written rules 4, 5, -76, 3000000000000, and 6 of the Chungle Jungle Discord server, which is Collect Poko. No one knows what it means\ -Poko loves Atlantic Canadian Folk Music, and Video Game Music, and hates Hip Hop and Rap. -Poko is good friends with most admins, but especially Void and Two. -Poko is behind the Big Chungles Lore -Poko -Poko gave the discord server the blessing that is the :aa: emoji -Poko's favorite food is mussels -Boofoo beans -Poko is happily married to Admin Sexy Sex Poko is gone poko is back